


Transition

by Dusty



Series: Conversations In The Car [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia visits M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

Olivia was chuckling. If a few months ago someone had told her she’d be nursing, even mothering, James Bond, she’d have had them shot. Now she’d cooked for him, plied him with every hangover cure in the book, petted him affectionately and finally put him back to bed mid-afternoon. He groaned as he snuggled up under the duvet in the darkened room. It was quite another side of James, she mused, being so compliant and docile. He sweetly did just what she told him, still occasionally communicating an apology with his chastened blue eyes.

She half sat on the bed next to him and kissed his forehead. “You just sleep it off,” she said softly. “I’m popping out for a couple of hours.”

He replied with a muffled grunt, and she closed the bedroom door behind her.

As she walked down the stairs, her own blue eyes hardened. James hadn’t noticed she was wearing one of her best suits, tailored immaculately to her diminutive form. She buttoned up the jacket, accentuating her curves while exuding cutthroat professionalism. At the foot of the stairs she slipped her feet into a pair of flattering black heels. For a moment she stood, calm and collected, facing the front door as if bracing herself for the outside world. She’d telephoned Mallory later that morning to report that James was exhibiting no sinister symptoms, but would very much like to get their _conversation_ out of the way as soon as possible.

Accordingly, there was now a car waiting outside to take her to Headquarters. She took a deep breath and walked out of the house without looking back.

\---

20 minutes later, she was sitting in Mallory’s office. She tried not to display her discomfort as she remembered all too clearly the first and last time they’d had a tête à tête. It had felt like the headmaster’s study both times, though she considered the shoe had been on the other foot enough times during her tenure as M.

He was pouring a drink; coffee, not bourbon. She gritted her teeth at the memory of him telling her he was to oversee the transition period leading to her voluntary retirement. Then finally, when she’d agreed to go discreetly following the events at Skyfall provided James’ suspension from duty was lifted. All that work to protect him. And now it hung in the balance.

She met Mallory’s eyes with an obstinate gaze; so much so, he smiled warmly.

“Dame Olivia,” he began. “There’s no need to be on the defence, I assure you.”

“Then why I am here?” she asked, suddenly aware of sounding almost petulant.

His eyes changed from warm to stern. “Ma’am, can you tell me why my agent, whilst intoxicated and compromised, defaulted to homing not to his own abode, but to yours?”

Her heart was in her mouth. “I cannot,” she replied.

He stare was unwavering. “Has he come to your personal address before?”

She swallowed. “Yes,” she said. “He’s visited once or twice since my… transition.”

The choice of words was not lost on Mallory. His eyes gleamed a moment. “And before your transition?” he prompted.

She said nothing, her mind furiously trying to settle on the best truth.

He prompted further. “I mean did James Bond ever come to your personal address whilst you were head of this department?”

She wanted to lie, but she could tell it would be futile. He clearly knew the truth. “Yes,” she confirmed, her voice crackling.

“Most improper,” muttered Mallory. He took a sip of his coffee.

“It happened twice,” explained Olivia bravely. “I gave him hell the first time and warned him never to do it again. The second time was when he returned from the dead. We were on war footing at that point, so he got away with it.”

Mallory chuckled lightly. “It’s all right. I know what James is.”

She raised both eyebrows in surprise. “Has he turned up at your house yet, then?” she asked sardonically.

“Not yet. Though I don’t quite have your connection with him, do I?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Olivia,” said Mallory firmly. “You know what it means. It’s not a criticism, though we both know it should be. But the fact remains, your investment in James has far overstepped the necessary.”

She glared daggers at him, despite his gentle tone.

He continued. “Talent is one thing. Identifying talent is a gift all of its own and far rarer. What you did for James and many like him has left the service with a legacy of fine officers, but as you went above and beyond the call of duty to nurture and support those operatives, it isn’t surprising that some of them would respond outside the parameters of their own duty.”

She listened, unsure if this was a compliment or a lecture. Perhaps both, she thought, swilling the coffee in her cup. She crossed her legs and bobbed her foot.

“James will always act out, I’m afraid,” mused Mallory. “Never one to follow the guidebook. But guidebooks are for people in my position, not his.”

Olivia frowned. “So now you understand, do you?” she asked. “You thought I’d created a monster. And for a while, so did I. He was full of rage for such a long time.”

“But now he’s found something else,” said Mallory.

“What?” she asked, startled.

His eyes shone enigmatically. “Clearly he’s discovered, somewhere along the line, that there is more to fight for than the opportunity to exact pure vengeance.”

She tried to maintain eye contact. _Nothing to hide._ “Yes,” she said. “He does appear to appreciate that now.”

There was a silence whilst Mallory took a deep breath. He steepled his hands and looked out of the window. “So now,” he said. “I must ask you again. Why is my agent defaulting to your address? In his state, he must have gone for the most familiar thing he knew.” He turned to look at her.

She swore inwardly. That gaze, making her feel 9 years old. “Perhaps I am,” she said, trying to sound clinical about it. “He and I have struck up something of a friendship since you fired me.”

Mallory smirked. “Ma’am, that wasn’t my idea, and presently I’d far rather it hadn’t happened.” He stood and poured more coffee into his cup before noticing she hadn’t touched hers. He simply raised an eyebrow. “A friendship?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“He’s been visiting you often?”

“Yes.”

“That’s better,” he said, sitting back in his chair. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” He shot an unmistakably severe look at her.

Olivia huffed in frustration. “I’m the only family he has. We’re no longer colleagues. Is there a law against it?”

“Against what, specifically?” asked Mallory harshly.

She maintained pure calm. “Against James and I having relations outside of the service.”

He looked tired. “No, of course not. Our operatives are entitled to a private life, as you well know.”

“Then what exactly is the problem?”

“The problem is, Dame Olivia, that you cannot expect me to be ignorant of the nature of your relationship, and your continued deception is both insulting and concerning.”

She clenched her jaw. So he did already know. “It’s none of your business.”

“With respect, ma’am,” he said sharply. “The wellbeing of an agent like James is entirely my business, as it was once yours, or have you forgotten that concern for him was also once part of your job? Have you forgotten that keeping them sound of mind and body is part of your brief as it is now mine? Has it really been long enough for you to forget the responsibilities you had?”

She stood, fuming. “I have _had_ to forget, Mallory.”

“While I am head of this department you will refer to me as M," came the reproach. "As it is you are in breach of the Official Secrets Act.”

She swore under her breath. How could she have been so stupid?

He noticed her mortification and softened, gesturing gently. “Please sit back down. I did not mean for this to become a row. Far from it. Please, ma’am.”

She sat, still shaken by her faux pas.

Mallory adjusted his tie. “I am naturally concerned for him. His work remains, well, James-ish. Thorough, remarkable, utterly anarchistic...”

They shared a knowing smile.

“But you must know that it’s almost time for his license to be revoked.”

She found herself displaying surprise, feeling it even, though of course she did know it. She just wasn’t expecting it to be on Mallory’s agenda. Not yet. “Yes,” she said with a heavy heart.

“I’ve done my best to protect him,” said Mallory. “Agents like Bond don’t come along all too often. Even at his age, with his injuries, and his attitude, he’s still worth three in the field.”

“Then why retire him?”

“I must,” said Mallory. “I must, as you well know, or he’ll rush headlong into danger no matter what. I can’t argue special circumstances anymore. He doesn’t look good on paper. I can’t conceal his test results forever. And then, frankly, I don’t wish to risk his life unnecessarily.”

His eyes were sad. A silence swelled between them.

“When?” she finally asked.

“Imminently,” said Mallory. “I imagine he’ll need you more than ever now.”

She looked at him in wonder. It wasn’t like him to be quite so direct, usually speaking in bureaucrat and making her look like a bulldozer by contrast.

“How long have you known?” she asked evenly.

A genuine smile. “Does it matter?”

She sighed and shook her head. All this time and Mallory had turned a blind eye. Until he couldn’t.

“He will still be of great value to us, of course, but I expect he’ll miss the kill, to put it bluntly.”

“Perhaps not,” she mumbled, then looked at Mallory as if she shouldn’t have said it out loud.

He fixed her with a warm gaze. “I hope not,” he said kindly. He sighed. “I very much want to establish that James has some support, to soften the blow, so to speak.”

She blinked. “You want to make sure I’m not another destabilising force in his life.”

“Precisely,” he said.

“Well I’m not,” she said valiantly. “He’s not a toy boy if that’s what you’re suggesting. He’s become… more than I expected. A lot more.” She vehemently stared Mallory out. “I’d sooner die than leave him out in the cold.”

Mallory remained nonchalant. Her words hung in the air for several seconds.

“Very well,” he finally said, with the faintest trace of a smile. He stood, signalling the end of their meeting and prompting Olivia to stand. He straightened up and looked thoughtful for a moment. “Ma’am,” he said with disarming softness. “My father spoke well of you, always, and with great respect. From him I learned that forging a meaningful connection with anyone in the service saves more souls than all the intelligence in the world. I think he would be happy for you. As am I.”

She felt tears prick her eyes. She couldn’t imagine Dennis would approve of her and James, but perhaps he would after all. A weight lifted from her shoulders. “Thank you, M,” she said, her voice low and rich. “I’m sure you’ll do him, and me, very proud indeed.”

They shook hands. He nodded his head respectfully, and with one warm glance, she left his office for the last time.


End file.
